Unnatural
by Hikaris4Ever
Summary: Mia was never a normal girl, but now her life is flipped upside down when she out she isn't normal. Her life gets even crazier when she finds something strange within her house that would lead her to either the greatest, or the worst, this that could ever happen to her. Join Mia on her adventures as she she has to make the biggest decision of her life. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Part 1

Hey guys here is the first chapter again. It's pretty much like the one I posted before but you will find some differences. I decided to post this early since, 1. I'm bored, 2. I wanted to make sure I got it posted up, 3. I don't feel too pressured right now so I'm in a decent mood, and 4. because I decided to not make you all wait longer since I have it ready.

I want to give a quick thanks to Getsunohimesama who has been reviewing and to be honest without those reviews I might have just quit.

Also you guys should know it's pretty hard for me to continue writing chapters. Not because I have no idea, but because I have TOO MANY ideas. I'm always thinking of something else I want the characters to do or say of have my character a bit to stay focused on this one story is a hard thing for me to do because I have so many other ideas for other possible stories. I would start more stories but if I did it would take longer to get chapters out on this story so I have to wait until this one is finished.

But I do promise to finish this story. It'll just be frustrating and driving me crazy to do but I will continue this story now that I have mostly everything planned out. Also the Point of View will always be my character's POV unless I say otherwise. I'm probably just going to keep in in my OC's POV though since I'm making this out to be kinda like her telling you a story.

Anyways Enjoy the rewritten first chapter!

* * *

"I wish I could go outside," I said as I walked through the seemingly endless hallway.

Oh, hi there. I'm Mia Evergreen. I'm 15 years old and I would be in my first year of high school in Japan. I have long golden hair that goes at least all the way down my back and I always keep it up in pigtails. I also have amethyst eyes, and I'm 5 feet tall so I'm short for my age. I think I might even be shorter than Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh, though I'm not sure.

I'm also not a normal person. I'm psychic, and no, I'm not a fake. When I was 5 I found out about my powers and ever since my parents found out they've changed. They're a lot more protective and I'm not allowed to go outside, ever. I wasn't even allowed outside the house. Not even into our yard which had a GIANT wall surrounding it so nobody would even see me unless they were trespassing. I wasn't miserable or anything, but I wasn't happy either, or free.

Anyways that's only the beginning of my story.

I continued to wonder down the long hallway and looking into all the rooms since I had never been in this part of the mansion. Which is pretty amazing since I've had 10 years to explore the entire thing, and it definitely doesn't take 10 years!

When I'm almost to the end of the hallway I notice a strange door up ahead. It seemed a bit bigger than the other doors. It also looked to be made of stone. I hesitantly walked towards it. I know, it's just a door but it's still weird to see a door like this in our day and age. When I got closer I noticed the incredible design on it as well as what I assume to be hieroglyphs, which makes it even stranger. Not to mention I know how to read hieroglyphs, since I'm fascinated by Egyptian things. Even with my knowledge I couldn't seem to read it.

When I fully got up to it I started to push it open, which by that way was pretty heavy. _'Definitely stone,' _I thought to myself as I pushed it completely open. For some reason the light from the hallway could not get into the room, as if an invisible wall was blocking its path, and yet I just pushed the door inwards so light should be able to get in.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me I walked in. When I was fully in the door suddenly slammed shut. I tried to see what was around me, but it was far too dark. I tried pushing the door but it wouldn't budge. Except for being trapped in the room, in the dark, everything was going fine; until I suddenly got really tired.

Before I could even lay down I fell unconscious, though I never felt myself hit the ground, which I should of because I can't sleep and stand at the same time. This was really unnatural, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Yeah, I could think while unconscious...

Anyways, I didn't think anything strange would happen, frankly I thought I'd wake up in my bed in the morning to find everything was a dream.

Little did I know, that this door was a doorway to a new world for me... literally.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you liked my first chapter I promise they will get longer, they are not all gonna be this short. For the new readers who were not able to read my notes since they are gone now, this story contains episodes from Season 0 so if you don't like it I'm sorry, that's just how I did it. Fear not, this story will also have episodes from Season 1-5.

Once again thank you Getsunohimesama for your reviews, they were very helpful.

If anyone has questions, review them. If anyone just wants to tell me how awesome they think my story is, review it. If anyone has tips on how to make my story better, review those ideas (I love knowing what you guys would like to have in the story). If you guys notice mistakes I made, review them, I need to know my mistakes. If you guys wanna tell me how much my story sucks, review it, just tell me why so I know what I did wrong. If you're just here to make trouble for me then you can just go now because I will ignore you. If you wanna tell me to hurry up and post the next chapter, review it. The more reviews I get, the more people I know are reading this, the more I wanna post and the faster I go.

I won't stop if I don't get a review, but the reviews do help.

Anyways chapter 2 should be up within 2 weeks. Can't wait to see you all then, bye!

-LightMoon


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue Part 2

Okay since chapter 1 and 2 are parts I'm going to post up chapter 2 now.

I hope you all like it!

* * *

_'Stupid light!'_ I shouted in my head. I slowly opened my eyes. Suddenly I remembered what happened earlier. I look around to find that the place I'm in looks like an old warehouse, though I have never actually seen an actual warehouse before. "Okay it is not possible for something like this to be in my house," I said to myself as I stood up. Okay so maybe I wouldn't wake up in my bed, which I missed so much at the moment.

Looking around I noticed something odd. Everything was black and white, and the things that were farther away I couldn't see very well. Oh my gosh, I can't see colors and I'm going blind!

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to see everything the same. Well at least it didn't seem like I was going to go completely blind anytime soon, I just wonder why my eyes are like this, as far as I knew they were normal when I went into the weird room.

I pat the dirt off my clothes and suddenly notice they aren't mine, or at least I wasn't wearing them earlier. Now I was wearing a simple white short-sleeved shirt, a long blue skirt that goes almost to my ankles, black sandals, GOLD anklets, GOLD bracelets and rings, and a particular GOLDEN bracelet that had the eye of Horus on it. I quickly felt my ears and luckily my ears had no jewelry and they weren't magically pierced.

How did I know what color my clothes and jewelry were you ask? Well actually I have no idea. I just do so don't question me about it anymore.

I didn't mind the new clothes and jewelry or anything, I just wanna know how I got into them. Oh well, I'll figure it out later, first I need food! And to figure out where I am. And why the heck my eyes were messed up. And if there is anyway to get home.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be outside, but without being with someone I know in an unfamiliar place it makes me a little scared.

I walked over to the door and peaked outside to find... someplace that isn't my mansion that's for sure. Well I'm not very surprised since a warehouse-looking place couldn't have been in my mansion. The question is how did I get here and... where is here?

So now I'm in an unknown location with no money, no way of contacting anyone I know, none of my belongings, and no way of knowing how to get home. Especially now that my eyesight is so messed up for some reason.

I couldn't have been kidnapped, since my parents hired bodyguards to guard the mansion and me while they are gone. Perhaps I'm hallucinating... that's pretty unlikely... Maybe this is another vision of mine... but this seems more real than normal. I guess there is no way to explain this as of yet. All I know is that I probably shouldn't have gone into that room...

I quickly left the warehouse just to make sure I didn't bump into any bad people, just in case wherever I was had gangs and stuff.

I made my way down one of the more busier streets but stopped when I saw a familiar looking skyscraper with the letters "KC" and "Kaiba Co." on the front. "Kaiba Corporation, why does that sound so familiar. Oh yea Seto Kaiba from YuGiOh," I said quietly to myself and continued walking but stopped suddenly. _'_

_But Kaiba Corporation doesn't exist! Oh my gosh! Don't tell me I've been sent into the YuGiOh world like in all of those fan fictions I've read! I KNEW that room was strange! But that can't be what happened!' _I yelled to myself in my head.

_**That is exactly what happened.**_

_Shut up you stupid voice, I refuse to believe it!_

_**Hey! No being mean to your creator/writer/author/whatever else you wanna call me young lady! Now stop fighting with me and get back to the script!**_

_Fine! Jerk, wait... script? What script?_

'_I wonder where I am in the Yu-Gi-Oh series. For all I know I could be in Season 0. I really need to find some place to stay before it gets dark though. Besides I'm already tired and still hungry. Maybe I'll take a short break,_' I thought as I sat down on a bench in a nearby park.

_'It's bad enough that I'm stuck here and don't have a place to stay or even know where I am but I have to have all that plus not having anything with me and I don't even have a deck or know how to duel. Though I could have learned but there was nobody around to duel with so it would have been completely pointless to do or so I thought at the time... How the heck even if I knew how to play the game it wouldn't matter since I probably wouldn't be able to read the cards,'_ I thought as I looked around.

After not spotting anything familiar, other than Kaiba Corp, I get up and walk off down a random street. The only reason I could see the Kaiba Corp. logo was because it was so big... and it was right across the road...

_What the heck am I going to do? I mean I know in most fan fictions when someone gets put into the YuGiOh universe they move in with Yugi, but those are fan fictions, this isn't!'_

_**But it is a fan fiction...**_

_Shut up stupid voice, I'm trying to decide what to do!_

_**Jeez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the warehouse this morning didn't they.**_

_That wasn't funny... at all._

_**Well I thought it was.**_

_So are you just here to annoy me or are you going to help me?_

_**Huh? Oh... right. Well I suggest walking down that dark and creepy alley that's up ahead and to your right.**_

_Why the heck would I go there. There's probably some sick creep in there just waiting to rape me!_

_**Hey you asked for help and I gave it! Besides this is T-rated. I'm not going to put rape in it. If I was it would be M-rated and I don't plan to change the rating ever.**_

_I don't care! Besides bad stuff always happens to girls, and some guys, when they walk down a creepy dark alley. For all I know you have someone in there waiting to kill me._

_**We're only on the second chapter, I can't kill you yet.**_

_Yet..._

_**Yet... I might kill you later though.**_

_Oh thanks..._

_**I'm just kidding, I'm not going to kill you later. If I did it would be the end and that would make a terrible ending.**_

_So what's my purpose here anyways? I mean I don't know how to duel. I may be psychic but I don't even have complete control over all my powers yet._

_**Sorry but I can't give any spoilers.**_

_I really don't like you..._

_**I love you too! Anyways we're probably boring our readers to death and since I don't wanna be charged with murder can you please just walk down the stupid alley!? I promise nothing terrible will happen!**_

_Fine, jeez! Just calm down._

Deciding to take a shortcut instead of walking all the way down the street I walk down a nearby alley.

When I'm almost out I feel a sudden stinging in the back of my head and fall to the ground unconscious.

_What the heck was that!?_

_**Hey I said nothing TERRIBLE. I didn't say nothing would happen. Besides I had a very good reason for this to happen.**_

_Oh yeah? And what's the reason?_

_**Story progression. **_

_Why you..! How the heck does me getting hit on the head in a dark alley make the story progress!?_

* * *

As you can see this chapter is longer, and the others will be even longer.

I hope you all enjoy my story. Just don't expect me to post several chapters in one day like I just did. The only reason I did this is because this is part 2 of the prologue. I will not be doing this in the future.

Until next time, farewell my fellow readers. Remember, reviews make me happy, which makes me type up chapters faster, which means more chapters sooner.

-LightMoon


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Shadow Games Begin!

Hey guys, we finally got to the episodes of Season 0!

I'm sorry if the Season 0 episode chapters aren't all that great. I just added them in because I thought "Hey why not have her there when Yugi solves the puzzle". So I added some of the Season 0 episodes in. To be exact, there will be 7 including this one. I could have done more but, 1. I really wanna get onto the other seasons and 2. some of the episodes had Tea being suspicious yet and even seeing Yami, like the amusement park date episode, so even though they don't have Ryou/Bakura or Seto Kaiba, I still but them out.

So sit back, relax, and try to enjoy Chapter 3. (Remember, this is my first story)

* * *

I woke up to a light in my eyes, though I felt kinda tired. Then again those dreams can take a lot out of me. What with the strange room, being teleported into a warehouse in the YuGiOh universe, loosing almost all of my eyesight, walking around randomly, and then getting hit on the back of my head with what felt like a metal pipe in a dark alley. It was pretty weird, then again I've seen weirder.

_'Wait... Dark alley... metal pipe... YuGiOh universe... almost no eyesight... dream... HOLY CRAP! I need my dream journal before I forget!' _I thought before quickly sitting up and looking around.

_Okay... this isn't my mansion... So it __wasn't a dream...? Huh... Not sure how to react to this... Maybe I'm still in the dream? Well whatever, I'm too tired to care at the moment, all I know is if this is a dream it's gonna take up a lot of space in my journal. Anyways, sleep now, questions later._

_TIME SKIP!_

When I woke up again I heard murmuring nearby. It sounded like it was only two people but I couldn't be certain since it was so quiet.

I slowly sat up and realized the voices stopped. "Ah, you're finally awake!" I heard someone elderly and familiar sounding say from the direction of the doorway. I quickly looked at the person who was talking to me from the doorway to find that it was none other than Yugi's grandpa!

Yes I recognize him. He wasn't too far away and even without color its still pretty easy to recognize him.

Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised after finding the Kaiba Corp. building. Of course my dreams never last this long, and they are always over when ever I go to sleep in the dream...

_Oh well, I can figure it out later. After all even if I am in another dimension or whatever this could be cool. Sorry mom and dad, I'm not disobeying you on purpose. I promise!_

_TIME SKIP!_

After I had "gotten to know Yugi and his grandpa", Grandpa went off to tend to the shop while Yugi showed me to my room. Of course I had to lie to the about my... situation... but it was that, or I go live on the streets. I also made up a fake name just in case. Now I am Hikari Tsukino, which means Light Moon, or was it Light Child of the Moon... I dunno, it doesn't really make much of a difference.

I had also found out that Yugi hasn't solved the puzzle yet, which means that if I am in the anime or whatever I'd most likely be in season 0.

_I wonder if this place even follows the storyline. For all I know it could be completely different. Or it could just be a really long and weird dream._

_**You know you could think about this later, when we're not recording...**_

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. You really make me confused though. First you make this sound like a story, then an anime. Stupid confusing voice._

I sighed as I sat down on the bed in the guest bedroom. It was getting pretty late. Yugi had lent me some of his pajamas since we're pretty much the same size. Afterwords he went back to his room to work on the Millennium puzzle, or so I guessed.

Grandpa also came up here earlier and gave me the female uniform to Yugi's school and said I'd start tomorrow.

_I wonder what Tea, or would she be called Anzu... I dunno, anyways I wonder what she's really like. I mean everyone always talks about her being a b*tch and her having very annoying friendship speeches but I doubt she is THAT bad. Anyways Voice, got anything to say before tomorrow? Anything I need to know?_

_**No not really... anyways get back to script already!**_

_I don't even have a script, this isn't a movie you know. Anyways back to... a time skip... really? I would shake my head disapprovingly if this wasn't just my thoughts... wait how do you even know what I'm thinking!?_

_TIME SKIP!_

Ding! Dong!

"Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!" some random boy yelled as he ran outside.

_'It's already that time huh?' _I thought as I looked outside from my seat by the window. Of course I was in Yugi's class. While everyone was leaving the classroom Yugi was building his card tower.

I looked over at it amazed, mostly by how bit it was and Afternoon Break had only just started. I mean I don't think he was working on it during class...

"I'll wait for the girls!" someone yelled as people left the classroom. _'Jeez people stop yelling already!'_

I watched as one of the guys called out to Yugi as he was trying to put another card on his tower, causing him to lose his concentration and accidentally knock it over. I decided to tune them out since I already knew what they were gonna say.

"What about you Hikari, you wanna come play basketball with us" the guy who was talking to Yugi asked me. I turned to him and said, "The team I would join would lose, there's no point." _'Not to mention I'm practically blind, although they don't know that. Not even Yugi and his grandpa know, I saw no point in worry them.'_

After he left Yugi starts talking to himself as he pulls out the box that contains the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

When he's about to open the box Joey, or is it Jounouchi, suddenly came out of nowhere and snatched the box out of Yugi's hands. "Joey!" Yugi said sounding surprised as he looked at him.

_Well that answers that question. I guess we're going by the English names._

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Joey said as he looked at the mysterious looking box with boredom.

_He really is pretty stupid in Season 0._

I ended up tuning them all out since I knew Yugi would get his treasure back. Plus I didn't want to change the storyline.

Though after awhile...

_'Fudge not wanting to change the storyline too much, there's no way I'm letting Joey throw a piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the waterway thing behind the school!' _I thought getting a bit angry at Joey. I know he was trying to help Yugi but he really is going too far.

I quickly stand up and head towards the door.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" I hear Yugi ask me just as I slam open the door. "Everything's fine, I just... have something I need to do..." I said not facing him and quickly left before he could say anything else. After passing Ushio I saw Joey and Tristan up ahead. I also saw Joey throw something out the window and knew what it was and that I was too late to stop it.

_Darn it, I'm too late!_

I shake my head disapprovingly at both of them, though they couldn't see me and I walk off to find Yugi.

_TIME SKIP!_

School was just ending and the sun was going down. As me and Yugi walked out of the school I tried to remember what would happen in this episode but for some reason I couldn't.

_I think someone doesn't want me to mess up the storyline..._

_**Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it.**_

_But your the "author", you cause everything that happens in the story_

… _**Just get back to the story...**_

_Fine but I will remember what happens!_

Me and Yugi were just about to leave the school grounds when "just a minute you two," Ushio said as he walked over to us. "Your Yugi and Hikari right?" he asks as he gets over to us.

Yugi answers with a "yes" while I just nod.

_Wow, his eyebrows really are big!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Yugi suddenly grabbed my hand and ran off. I almost feel down thanks to that. _'I wonder what Ushio said... I probably should have payed attention...' _I thoguht as we got up to the game shop.

"I'm home..." Yugi started to say but stopped when he saw Tea. Why was she there anyways, and how did she get here before us.

"Hi Yugi! Hikari why are you here?" Tea asks turning to me.

"Didn't you know? I'm staying here for now," I said and then walked over to Grandpa. I could practically feel her glaring daggers at the back of my head. Oh she just made my day. Getting knocked unconscious several times was so worth it.

I gave Grandpa a small hello before running up to my room.

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes and before I know it I'm out like an old light.

_TIME SKIP!_

When I wake up I see that my light is still on and I was still in my school uniform. I get up and change into some black pajamas. How do I know? Well I was told so, though they still don't know I'm practically blind. I peek out my door to see Yugi's light is still on.

_'He must be working on the millennium puzzle' _I thought as I quietly walked into his to find him sleep at his desk and a partially finished puzzle in front of him.

I smiled at the image. He looked like a little sleeping kid. I mentally laugh and grab a small blanket and put it over him. I didn't want him to get sick or anything, but I didn't want to wake him either so this would just have to do.

Right before I leave the room I feel like a hand is placed on my head and hear a quiet, yet deep, chuckle behind me.

I quickly turn around but I find nobody there. If there was a spirit I should be able to see them... or at least sense them, though I felt nothing.

I sighed and decided to think nothing about what had just happened and went back to my room to get some sleep.

_TIME SKIP! (get used to this happening a lot...)_

I wasn't sure of what time it was. All I know is we're at school and Ushio wants to show us something. _'Why do I get the feeling I don't wanna see whatever it is...' _I thought as Ushio led us to the back of the school.

When we get to out destination we find Tristan and Joey all beat up. "I-it hurts..." Tristan said and looked like he was in a lot of pain. _'I know I said Joey was going to far with teaching Yugi to be a man but this is just crazy!'_

Yugi starts to run over to them to help them but Ushio stops him. "What do you think Yugi, Hikari?" Ushio asks glancing at me. I was frozen in my place. I was angry at Joey but he didn't deserve this.

"What is this?" Yugi and I ask at the same time. He sounded as shocked as I felt. "I told you Yugi, Hikari. I, Ushio, will be your body guard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." he said.

_So that's what he said when he talked to us yesterday._

When I snapped out of my thoughts Yugi was standing in front of Joey and Tristan and Ushio was talking about us paying $200 EACH for his fee by tomorrow morning! That jerk just wanted me to punch him in the face! And I would be happy to give it to him.

When Ushio and his gang left I went over to the 3 and tried to at least take a look at Joey and Tristan's wounds but they just pushed me away and walked off.

_TIME SKIP!_

Me and Yugi were in Yugi's room. I was standing next to him watching him mumble to himself about what Ushio said as he worked on the puzzle. As he fit the pieces together I would give him a new one to figure out where it went. I heard him mumble something about puzzle and solving as I handed him another piece.

With every piece he put together, the more excited he became. When I saw there was one piece left to be placed in I frowned. There were no more pieces left in the box.

Yugi started freaking out. We ran back to the school, him thinking he dropped it somewhere there. Just before we got to the school I suddenly remember Joey throwing the piece of the millennium puzzle into the water! _'Darn it! How could I forget!'_

"Yo Yugi, Hikari," Ushio said appearing out of nowhere in front of us. "Ushio..." Yugi said quietly, surprised to see him there.

_Darn it, why the heck can't I remember what's going to happen!? And why is Ushio here at the time of day anyways?_

I heard Ushio say something about fees and whatnot before he led us behind the school and started beating the crap out of us. By the time Joey and Tristan got there I had been beaten so badly that I was knocked unconscious, so I have no idea what exactly happened.

Though just before I passed out I remembered exactly what happened in the episode!

_This isn't fair!_

The next morning I find myself waking up in my bed, with no idea as to how I got there. Yugi seemed to be happy the entire day, now that he had completed his puzzle. I watched as he and Joey talked at the entrance of the school. I looked down at my bracelet that had the eye of Horus on it.

_'It really does look like it could be a Millennium Item. Anyways are you there annoying voice?'_

_**I am not annoying!**_

_'Whatever. So why am I practically blind anyways?'_

**_…_**

_'What is it? And you better not say your not giving out spoilers!'_

_**I can say whatever I want. Besides there is a reason that you are "practically blind" as you call it, and I can't tell you.**_

_'You're no help'_

_**Well how's this for help. If you don't start heading to class now you're going to have detention.**_

I looked at a nearby clock to find out that class was about to start and raced off to class.

_**You shouldn't run in the halls!**_

* * *

So who enjoyed it?

I know I could have done better if I had gone over that chapter a bit more, but I already have several times so after awhile I just gave up on trying to make it any better.

I think it turned out decent for my first story. Not to mention I wasn't very motivated with this so it was kinda hard to do.

Anyways as ever author would say, REVIEW!

I really do love reviews, whether you put it as a review or PM it to me. I don't care if you just wanna say you like it or that it's okay, I love all reviews. Well, all except for ones that say your story sucks and they don't even give a reason why.

But I really do love it when someone reviews because it helps me to know someone is reading the story. Of course followers and favorites do help too. But don't worry, even if I don't get reviews I'll still post up new chapters.

Hope you all like my story. I will post the next chapter up within 2 weeks!

Ja ne!

-LightMoon


	4. Chapter 4 Voices and Not Very Different

Hello readers!

So before we get onto chapter 4 I wanna reply to a review I got from Getsunohimesama who said that my last chapter goes a bit too fast. So I went back and looked through it and I had to agree it did go a bit too fast. It will probably be like that throughout all of the Season 0 episode chapters so I apologize in advance if it seems that way throughout the chapters.

I will try to do a better job come Season 1 since I feel it is more important than Season 0.

Also in the season 0 episode chapters (I really need a better name for them...) you will probably think that Hikari can be very over dramatic or whatever. I have tried to think of ways around that but with my image of her I can't image her acting a different way to certain situations. So I'm sorry if any of you think she is being over dramatic at times.

Problem is, other than personality wise, Hikari is very different from me so it is kinda hard. I mean I don't have any supernatural powers. I do have to wear glasses but I don't have the problem that she does (not even sure if it is possible) so to add the special things about her and her personality together makes it a bit difficult to play her.

And I do admit that I tend to make my characters a bit odd.

Anyways, enjoy chapter 4 and please don't hate me for my okay-ish writing!

* * *

_'__How am I ever going to explain to them that I'm almost blind...' _I thought as I looked out the window from my seat. I could make out a tree or 2 but that was about it, everything else was just a mix from black to white and a blur.

The bell rung for the end of school. We were having a half-day today so we got out sometime around noon, I wasn't sure of the exact time cause I couldn't see any clocks.

I looked over at Yugi and Joey to see them talking about Burger World.

_So it's that episode... Now what exactly happens... Darn it not again! Now I can't even remember what happens in any of the episodes that haven't happened yet, even in Seasons 1-5!_

_**Well you'll just have to deal with it. It would be too easy if you could remember. Just be happy I let you remember that it's episode 2 and that something is gonna happen.**_

_Meany! Oh well, since this all happened I'm sure the others can handle it. I mean not that I don't like it here or anything but there's nothing much I can do with being almost blind._

Instead of paying attention to their conversation I looked back out the window. Letting my mind wonder to why I was here.

When I look back at Yugi and Joey I see them chatting with Tristan about something and see Tea and Miho nowhere in sight.

_Hmm... maybe I should follow Tea tomorrow... she has been acting pretty strange. Aw what do I care, she's been a little cold to me ever since she found out I live with Yugi. But still she is Yugi's friend so I guess I gotta deal with her_

_TIME SKIP!_

We have another half-day today and once again Yugi and Joey are chatting. Though this time Miho was there too and Tristan standing nearby.

I watch as Tea calls out to Miho and they leave together. _'Very suspicious' _I thought as I got up. While the 3 boys were chatting about Tea and Miho dating for pay, I followed them, and I'm pretty sure I caught a few glimpses of Tristan while I was following them.

When they got to their destination I find out it's Burger World. _'Hmm... I really don't like this place, it has a bad aura' _I thought as I decided to leave, but keep this a secret from Yugi and Joey, and Tristan if he doesn't already know by now.

When I got "home" Yugi and Grandpa kept asking me questions as to where I was and what I was doing. Grandpa finally gave up though Yugi kept going on about how I should be more careful and that there was a villain that broke out of prison on the loose.

I sighed as I set my bag down on my bed and Yugi just continued on talking. "Yugi, you shouldn't go to Burger World," I say suddenly making him surprised and stop talking.

"Why?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

_Man why does he have to be so cute!?_

"You just shouldn't," I say with a huff and leave my room to go see what was for dinner. I really hoped Yugi stays away from Burger World, I don't like the aura I sensed from that place.

_TIME SKIP!_

This time Tea, Miho, and Tristan left together. Though I wasn't very surprised, _'So it was him that I saw'_

I looked over at Yugi and Joey talking about what they had been discussing for the last two days.

The next thing I know we're sneaking down a street following them. "You guys we're shouldn't follow them. And why do I have to do this too?" I complained as we continued to follow them. Joey just shushes me as he pulls me along. _'Please don't go to Burger World. Please don't go to Burger World. Please don't go to-' _

My thoughts were cut off when Joey and Yugi exclaimed "This is Burger World!" _'Darn it'_

I tried to get Joey to let go of me, but he had a really firm grip, so I had to follow them in. Tea, Miho, and Tristan all looked surprised when we walked in.

I continued trying to get away as the others chatted and we were led to our table. _'Darn it Yugi, why do you never listen!'_

Joey finally let go of me though I was stuck between him and a wall so I couldn't get away.

While Joey and Yugi chatted I was thinking of how to get away and not be caught.

Suddenly Yugi's and Joey's food was slammed down in front of them, while mine was set down gently. I think Tea might have noticed I was forced to come.

Tea ended up writing "I wont forgive you if you blab" on their burgers with what I was guessing was ketchup.

Not feeling very hungry I pushed my burger away and listened in on what my "friends" were saying. "Tea, hey!" Joey yelled looking upset, although I couldn't blame him, even him he did just drag me to one of the places I was trying to avoid.

"Well now that you know about my job, I won't keep it a secret anymore. I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America" she said looking at us with a smile.

"America?" Joey and Yugi asked questioningly.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. Its my dream. You better not laugh" she said pointing to us.

"We won't laugh! Right Joey, Hikari?" Yugi said looking at us.

"Yeah! Relax, Tea. We're not going to blab. If I blab I'll buy ten thousand of these burgers" Joey said with a smirk while I just gave her a small nod.

"But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop" Joey said sound a bit upset, although not much.

"Relax, it''s on me," Tea said walking away.

I looked at Joey and Yugi to find them both smiling, though it was hard to tell with Yugi since he was farther away. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything but can I leave now" I said getting both of their attentions.

"What? Why?" Yugi asks looking at me questioningly. Joey also looked at me that same way.

I looked down letting my bangs cover my eyes, something I often do when I'm about to lie, I'm very nervous, or really scared. "Yugi I told you yesterday we shouldn't come here. Please, let's just go. Before it's too late," I whispered the last sentence out hoping they wouldn't hear it, although it seemed like they had.

Before they could say anything though Joey noticed something happening in the front. While Yugi and Joey go and check out what was happening I remain at our table.

I really wanna leave but I can't let Yugi and the others face the possible-tragedy alone. Then again there isn't really much that I can do...

_That's right... There's no point in staying. I'd just get in the way. Yugi and the others can handle it..._

When I finally decide that it would be better to leave I see Tea "accidentally" knock over a basket of toy cars. While Tea, Joey, and Tristan go looking for them Yugi and Miho just watch.

_Tea isn't that clumsy... I wonder what happened. And what's with the detective-looking guys..._

"Excuse me everyone" the detective guy says gathering everyone's attention, including mine. "It is possible that the escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where the guard hit him," Mr. Detective said.

_I knew something bad would happen! Darn it, I should have left earlier._

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!" one of the lady customers asked sounding quite upset.

"Escaped convict?" and elderly man with no hair asked.

"Sounds interesting" a weird guy said.

_This guy has a strange aura, but its much worse around the boss of the restaurant._

"Are you sure you are not mistaken. Anyway, this town's police are out of it" another elderly man said, although this one had hair, and he sounded a bit mad "You lost the convict that escaped before too!"

"That... is true..." the detective said sounding a bit nervous.

I walked over to Tea, the detective, and the shop owner with Joey and Tristan, although I'm not sure why.

"Mr. Cop, is the no other clue about the culprit?" Joey asks.

_Come on Hikari, you need to get out of here!_

Though despite my thoughts I couldn't seem to move.

The detective pulled out his notebook and looked at it. "Yeah... in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs" he said, him and Tea looking at the notebook.

Tea looked up suddenly and smirked. "Allergy to eggs? Oh, if that's true then... If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them" Tea said rather loudly with a smile that really creeped me out.

Suddenly the cop walked over to a man who didn't look very well. "What's wrong? You don't look well" he stated. _'Really? I thought he looked so well that he will never be sick again. Jeez people, don't state the obvious.' _I thought as the guy got up and tried to run.

_/You must leave. Now!/_

I looked around trying to find out where the voice came from. It didn't seem as if anyone else even heard it.

_/You must leave before it is too late!/_

_'Just where is that voice coming from?' _I thought as I looked around more, though not really paying any attention to the people around me.

Feeling as if I should listen to the mysterious voice I got ready to leave when I was suddenly grabbed, a hand put over my mouth, and a gun to my head.

I froze in fear. _'Why didn't I just listen to the voice sooner?!'_

"If you move, she's dead!" the guy said to the cop rather loudly practically in my ear.

"You're... Jirou The Yellow Spider?" the cop asked sounding surprised as he held onto the escaped convict.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town," he said. Even without looking at him I knew he was smirking.

Then he began explaining how he recognized the escaped convict and how he robbed everyplace the guy went to just before him.

After his explanation he yelled "Everyone get down!" and everyone got down, or at least from what I could tell.

Then the guy blindfolds me while saying "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look." He pulls me along and makes me sit next to him at one of the tables I was guessing.

_Ya know there isn't much of a difference for me since I was already pretty much blind. I could scream if I want to but the guy has a FREAKING GUN! Someone save me!_

"So... someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that move's gets this" he said and then there was a loud bang that made me flinch. I was guessing he pulled the trigger of the gun.

_I hope he didn't shoot anyone._

"First bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my hobbies. I had quit drinking and smoking... However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free" he said and I could practically feel the creepy smile radiating off of him. Afterwords I heard footsteps and they sounded like they were coming out way

_'Wait a minute... he said gutless looking kid... YUGI!'_

"Yugi stay away!" I suddenly yelled, not wanting him to get closer to danger.

"Shut up!" Jirou yelled as he slapped me and I heard Yugi yell my name.

I felt something run down my cheek.

_'Blood... darn it'_

I heard something being placed on the table.

_'Did I not just tell him to stay away?! Wait... could it be... Him? I remember what happens now. I just wish Yugi would listen to me, I mean I've already changed the storyline a bit so who knows what else will change.'_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jirou yelled "Hey, who said you could stay?!"

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time," a more mature sounding voice said. _'Yup, definitely Him'_

"Oh, a game? I guess I'm interested. In the past I used to gamble non-stop." Jirou said. _'Not something to be proud of...'_

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Shadow Game, a game where your life is at stake." He said back. _'I know he's not evil and all but he does sound creepy...'_

"Sounds like fun. What's the rules?" Jirou said and I imagine he had a creepy smile on as well.

"Rule... just one. And this is, out of these ten fingers …are all not to move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So which finger do you choose?" He asks. Even though I can't see what's going on I can still get a pretty good picture of it in my head, and since I finally remembered what happened in this episode I can just imagine what I watched before.

"If that's the case, the of course I choose my finger that's used to pull the guns trigger" Jirou said and sounded like he had something in his mouth. _'Oh right, the tobacco...' _

"OK. Then I choose this finger" He said, me imagining he put up his thumb. Then I heard something being poured, which I was guessing was the alcohol. This guy is gonna go to an early grave...

"When the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So... lets go. Game Start!" He said sounding confident.

"One second and its over!" Jirou said with a laugh. When I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and then a fire being started. _'A lighter.'_

"This lighter... you can keep it. I'll leave it there" He said and I was guessing he dropped the lighter.

_Aw man, even if I didn't have this blindfold on I wouldn't be able to see much of anything since I'm almost blind!_

_**Stop complaining already.**_

_So you are still here_

_**Of course I am, I'm the one making everything happen here, remember?**_

_Whatever_

I was brought out of my thoughts when He said "Lets go, Hikari," and grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

After a little while of silence He said "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules. The Shadow Games reveals the true nature of humans."

_'That last sentence makes him sound like he's an alien or something. And why the heck am I still wearing the blindfold?'_

When I got the blindfold off Jirou and yelling something about "help" and "I'm on fire", I could barely see some people getting up, and from what I could tell Yugi was back to normal. Then again I was unable to see colors so it was pretty hard to tell, but it didn't look like he had grown any so I was guessing he was back to normal.

Tea came over to me to make sure I was okay and asking me if I had seen who rescued me and other things.

Before we left I whispered a small "thank you". I doubted I would ever know if He heard me or not. If he did then okay, if he didn't then oh well. I was sure I'd be thanking him a lot more anyways.

_TIME SKIP!_

The next day we learned that Tea had quit working. We also learned that Tristan and Miho were working at another shop. Honestly I felt sorry for Tristan in this series.

Joey and Yugi never ended up asking me why I had wanted to leave Burger World so bad before. I suspected that they just forgot. I just hope I never have to explain my weirdness to them.

But I do have to wonder... What was up with that weird voice from before. I never found the source of it, then again even if it was someone in the shop who said it I probably wouldn't have been able to see them very well.

Although it sounded as if it came from all around and not just in one direction, which is what confused me the most.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought about the chapter.

Also I already have some more chapters done so I will probably post another in a few days and give you guys some time to read this chapter and hopefully review (or pm me) on what you thought about the chapter.

To be honest I'm starting to regret putting in Season 0 episodes since I'm not very satisfied with how the chapters are turning out, especially Chapter 6, where you will definitely find that Hikari is over dramatic, however there is a reason.

I would have just started out with Season 1 but I didn't want Hikari to jump into all of that, though now I think it would have been better.

Also I might just post up a new story that is ONLY season 0. I don't know if I will for sure of if I do, as the when I will post it. But I just think it would be a nice story to do on the side and to see how well I do with a different story. Also if you guys have any ideas for stories that I could do then tell me cause I am all up for story ideas even though I have small ideas for tons of other ways to do my story.

So to sum this whole note up, REVIEW! They are very helpful even is you just review "Your story sucks because I hate Yugioh!"

Okay, no, don't do that... I don't want reviews like that, but I will accept mean sounding reviews as long as you tell me why my story sucks so much.

Also I don't know how to play the Yugioh card game so those parts aren't gonna go well. I am also not good at romance stuff. I will READ romance stuff but when it comes to writing it I just can't do it. Unless I feel that the characters belong together. So I can't put Hikari with Atem and make them love each other. No, it just can't happen. I prefer Yami/Atem and Yugi, yes I totally ship them! Don't know why but I do, same with Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik/Marik and Mariku (depends on if you wanna change the good Marik to malik).

Anyways, until next chapter (that will be out in a few days!)

-LightMoon


	5. Chapter 5 Not a Fan of Arcade Games

Hey guys! It's time for another update! But before we get to that, here is some news!

So for the chapters that I have completed, I went back and changed a bit. Tried to tone the over dramticness down a bit but still kept them the way I wanted them. Also added in a of stuff to chapter 6 (which is the chapter where Hikari is very over dramatic, or so some would say).

Thanks go to Getsunohimesama and Shadowclanwarrior who reviewed. I don't know why I like reviews so much, I just do so for everyone who reviews is the future, I love you all!

To Shadowclanwarrior, who said that you were happy I wasn't shipping Hikari and Atem. Frankly I could have shipped them, though it would have been very weird. I was also thinking of shipping Hikari and Thief King Bakura, which where I'm taking this story, would be kinda more likely, I won't be shipping them either. To be honest I won't be doing much, if any, romance since I don't think I'm very good at it.

Also Shadowclanwarrior, you said, and I quote, "I also find it a bit amusing how you break the fourth wall with Hikari and you bickering". To be honest, I have no reason for any of it to be in my story except to possibly make my story kinda funny. When I started adding it in I was thinking "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Hikari and I could talk DURING the story, instead of after, like what some people do", so I added it in and just kept going with it.

So thank you 2 for your reviews! Onto chapter 5!

* * *

"By the way Hikari, why didn't you go with Yugi?" Grandpa asked me as we ate a late breakfast. Yugi had left half an hour ago to meet up with everyone else to go to the arcade or something like that.

The words go in one ear and out the other.

And since it would be pretty hard for me to play games at an arcade there was really no point in going. Though I did feel like I should go with them, I ended up deciding against it.

"Don't get me wrong, I love playing games and hanging out with them Grandpa, but I'm not into arcade games," I said as I drank the last of my orange juice.

Actually I really wanted to go to the arcade and play games with them, but I wouldn't be able to see the colors and I wouldn't be able to make out the shapes on the screen very well.

If you forgot, after I turned 5 I never went outside my mansion, so I've never been to an arcade. Though I did have strange dreams from time to time of the "outside world" as I used to call it.

"I see, so what will you be doing today?" Grandpa asked as he took the dirty plates and set them in the sink to be washed.

"Well I was thinking that if you didn't need me I would go exploring," I said, getting up from the table.

"Don't worry about me, you go have fun. Just make sure you don't get lost," he said in a playful yet warning tone.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything. Though if I do get lost I'll just call Yugi or the others" I said with a smile as I walked out the door and out of the shop.

A few days ago me and Tea had gone shopping for clothes. All the clothes I got were black and white, that way I could tell the difference and not look stupid for wearing clothes with colors that don't match.

Tea had given me some suspicious looks a couple of times but other than that she didn't seem to care.

We also ended up getting me a white cellphone in case I was in trouble or got lost, which happened several times while we were at the mall.

Unfortunately at that time I didn't know Tea's cellphone number.

Also if you were wondering, I'm still wearing the anklets, bracelets, rings, and the particular bracelet with the Eye of Horus on it that I'm starting to believe is a Millennium Item since I'm getting a similar feeling from it as I am the Millennium Puzzle.

Today I decided on a black skirt that goes to my knees, a white short-sleeved shirt, white sandals, and like I said earlier, the golden bracelets, anklets, rings, and the Millennium Bracelet, which is what I'll call the strange bracelet for now.

As I walked down one of the busy streets I made sure not to bump into any of the peoples' forms that I could see.

After walking for about half an hour I find I'm in a place I can't seem to recognize.

Of course it's almost impossible to things. Heck if I were to see Yugi and the gang I probably wouldn't know for sure if it was them. At least if they weren't close enough that is.

I sigh and glance around. Across the street I see a group of people who look oddly familiar. I think they are talking but I can't hear what they are saying so I can't tell if it's Yugi and the others or not.

_Well what do you know. I talk about it and it happens_

"Hey Hikari!" I heard someone call to me. _'That's odd... That kinda sounded like Tea...'_

I look around and notice the group that I saw earlier seemed to be looking at me. They waved to me, or at least I think they did.

I did my best to make sure there were no cars that would run me over if I ran across the road suddenly, and ran over to them. _'So it is Yugi and the others. Why do I got a bad feeling.'_

I ended up having to go into the arcade with them since they wouldn't believe that I wasn't into arcade games. They said they'd go through all the games if they had to in order to find a game I like, or at least Joey was.

Yugi was helping out although he wasn't as enthusiastic. Tea and Miho just watched while I got dragged around the entire arcade. I couldn't see what was even on the screens most of the time so I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't interested in the game.

And the entire time that was was being tortur- uh... I mean showed games, Tristan was loving all over what I think was a watch, although I wasn't sure why.

After we had gone through all the games Joey was panting heavily from running around so much and Tristan disappeared.

"So none of these games interest you?" Joey asked disbelievingly.

"Correct!" I said with a happy smile. _'Maybe they would if I could see them...'_

"Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Tea asked. I looked over at her. _'What the heck do you mean ALREADY?! Joey just went though all the games at least 1 time and was dragging me along the entire time. Not to mention we've been here for over an hour!'_

"Yeah. I have an early curfew," Miho said with what I was guessing was a smile. Frankly it's really hard to tell without being able to see colors.

Then Tristan appeared out of nowhere saying, "Oh really? Then I'll return that..." and started looking in all of his pockets.

"Hey, don't tell me you lost it," Joey said with a bored tone.

"No way. That can't be. Wait a moment. Where is it." Tristan said, getting more frantic. _'What is he looking for?'_

Then I notice Yugi looking over at something. I look over to where he is looking at and think that I see someone watching us from behind a game machine.

"That's..." Yugi said quietly to himself, although I heard him. _'Does Yugi know the person...?'_

"It's gone! Why! Where did it disappear off to!" he yelled still looking for whatever he had lost. I think he even took his pants off though I couldn't tell and was happy that I couldn't.

Miho ended up slapping him and running off crying and yelling "Tristan, you idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!"

Tristan called after he from his position on the ground. Frankly I couldn't blame her for slapping him, although I don't know her specific reasons for doing so.

After looking everywhere for, what I found out was Miho's watch, though I only pretended to look since I knew I wouldn't be able to find it, we had a little run in with a man that had a bad aura.

I didn't pay much attention to him in the conversation or when he was leaving.

Though I did see Tristan pick up one of the game machines looking for the watch. _'Tristan if it was under there it would be crushed...'_

I watched as Tea and Joey went to try to get him out of trouble, and Yugi run out to the, what I was guessing was the stairs.

I followed him and when I got up to him I pretty much demanded an explanation.

He told me about the rare watch and the creepy watch guy who tried to take it earlier and how he thought it was him who took the watch this time, though he had no proof.

_'Huh... Well I can't blame Yugi for thinking so.'_

I ended up chasing after him when Yugi apparently saw him smirking and holding the watch a could of flights of stairs down.

We ended up chasing him into a room which I was guessing we weren't allowed to be in.

Yugi kept telling him to give it back and kept trying to get it but the guy just beat him up.

The guy ended up kicking him in the stomach and he fell onto his back, holding his stomach in pain. That's also when I decided to join in. _'There's no way this guy is getting away with this!'_

_Why didn't I join in sooner? I mean Yugi probably wouldn't have gotten beaten up if I had._

_**Because I have magical powers that stopped you.**_

_So you WANT Yugi to get beaten up?_

_**Of course not!**_

_Then why?!_

_**This is Season 0 Hikari and in Season 0 his hobby is betting beaten up.**_

_No. All the bad guy's hobbies are beating him up._

_**Close enough.**_

_I am going to be so happy when I can see, then I can punch you!_

_**You can't punch me, I'm just a voice in your head that sees everything you do and knows everything about you.**_

_So I'm pretty much just an insane person?_

_**Yup!**_

"He said give it back! We all know that it's not yours," I said glaring at him. He rushed at me and before I could dodge he punched me in the stomach and then kicked my head making me fly back and hit a wall.

"Hikari!" I heard Yugi yell before I blacked out.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

_**Because I have fun causing you pain.**_

_Are you a sadist?_

_**I was joking, jeez**_

_I wanna be able to see properly!_

_**You'll get to see properly when you get to see properly so stop complaining already!**_

_Jerk... _

I woke up to someone screaming and the feeling of something being placed in my hand.

When I open my eyes I see that it's the creepy watch guy screaming and see what looks like Yugi walking out of the room, which is pretty weird since I don't know why he would just leave me unconscious in here unless it was... but even he can't be that heartless... or is he...

I get up and leave the room to find you walking down the stairs onto this level.

"Ah! Hikari you found the watch! Where was it?" he asks as we head back to the others.

_'I really hate lying to him but...' _"It was hidden in the room I came out of earlier," I said nervously as we got up to the others.

Yugi told them the lie that I had told Yugi. They seemed to believe it though they asked us why we had scratches on our faces.

Yugi told them that he didn't remember and then they all turned their attentions to me which made me a little nervous.

"To be honest I don't remember everything that happened either," I said, my nervousness leaking into my voice quite a bit.

They turned back to Tristan to watch his act like the crazy person he is. Though I was glad that we found the watch for him. _'But you know... this seemed kinda familiar... Holy cow, this is episode 4!'_

_Wow, I am really stupid..._

_**Memory loss my dear child. Memory loss.**_

_Okay then I can blame all of my stupidity on you!_

When we finally got back to the game shop it was super late and Grandpa was already asleep.

I looked out the window to see the moon and stars cover the sky. I was happy that I was at least able to see them. Though the stars were kinda hard to see since they are so small.

_TIME SKIP!_

The next day right after school Miho was talking about a perfume that she really wanted but didn't want to have to wait in a long line for and Tristan ended up saying that he would wait in line to get it.

_'Honestly he never learns...'_

Tea, Joey, and I all shook out heads disapprovingly at him.

I don't hate Miho or anything but frankly I'm going to be thrilled when she is gone come Season 1. Mostly for Tristan though.

Sometimes I wonder if Miho isn't as stupid as she seems and it's all just and act to get Tristan to do whatever she wants him to.

* * *

So I hoped you all like the chapter (sorry if you don't).

For the next few chapters that I have written, I don't plan to change anymore since If I keep changing parts its gonna get very confusing. So for the chapters I have yet to write, I will try to make better than the finished chapters, no promises on how they turn out though.

If anyone has questions feel free to ask as long as you aren't asking for spoilers.

Like I'm sure I've said a million times, I love reviews. They make me VERY happy. I don't care if all you have to say is "Update!" or "Your story sucks (insert explanation)"

Until next time (which will probably be in about a week unless I forget since I have a terrible memory), see ya!

-LightMoon


	6. Chapter 6 Special Pet and a Broken Heart

So it's been about a week since I last posted and I'm completely bored and had time to post this so that's why I'm doing it now so I don't forget. If there are grammar mistakes in here I apologize. Sometimes when I edit my chapters things happen and words get changed around. I'm pretty sure there is nothing wrong but if there are then please inform me.

Also I haven't been able to finish a chapter in over 2 weeks! Major problemo! I have come down with one of the worst diseases a writer could ever have! Lazyitist! I'm being completely serious too. I have all the ideas and everything. Only problem is that I am too lazy. Luckily I have several more chapters done so you guys won't have to wait months for me to post a new chapter. I will try to get the chapter finished soon as long as my internet is good.

And before we get to the chapter I wanna thank those who replied, and because of my laziness, they will not be named. Still, thanks go to the 2 people who reviewed. Keep on reviewing people, it makes me feel better about my story because I seriously think that it SUCKS! I don't know why, I just do. I dunno if that's normal for writers. If they are worried or think their story is terrible, I have no clue, but that is how I feel about my story, as sad as that sounds. But because of the reviews I will continue on!

I am probably boring you all right now so onto the chapter!

* * *

"So today's Japan's economy is– " the teacher continued out chatting about things that I didn't really care about and wasn't going to pay attention.

Now don't go thinking I'm a bad student. I get perfect scores on everything, I just don't care about what happens in class.

Especially not now that I have a pet.

No, not a real one. It's a digital pet, which is better than no pet at all.

I had a book standing up, open, in front of me so that the teacher couldn't tell that I wasn't paying attention.

I looked down at my digital pet in it's little keychain device.

Now you're probably wondering, how is this any different from an arcade game.

Well the digital pet is all black and white, so it is easy for me to see. So it's a lot easier to do than an arcade game.

My digital pet's name is Usa-chan. She kinda looks like a bunny.

She has the head and ears of a bunny and then 2 big feet below it. So like any other digital pet she looked kinda weird, but not as weird as most of the others.

Suddenly something starts beeping and the teacher turns to my direction a bit. I quickly hide my pet and look around to find out that the sound was coming from where Joey was seated, who seemed to now be under the table for some reason. My guess is taking care of his pet.

Joey started explaining the digital pet to the teacher. _'Idiot you're just going to get into more trouble' _I thought as the teacher hit Joey on the head and yelled, "I'm telling you not to do it during class!"

"Idiot. Why didn't you switch it off?" Tea asked as the bell rang. "It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow," Joey said back.

I was still playing with my digital pet. I hadn't turned it off once since I got it. Not even at night since it can "sleep". I noticed it seemed to be a little hungry so I fed it some food, though not too much since I didn't want it to get fat.

_TIME SKIP!_

It had been 3 days and Honda hadn't been to school since after Joey gotten in trouble during class.

I still hadn't turned off my Digital Pet since I had gotten it. Not because I wanted it to grow, but because I wanted to take care of it like it was a real pet.

"Hikari!" I heard someone yell my name and I looked up to find out it was Tea. "What is it?" I asked.

"I asked what your digital pet looks likes. I mean you haven't set it down at all during school. You're going to get failing grades if you keep it up," Tea said as she sat in a nearby seat.

"No I won't, I get perfect scores on everything even now," I said as I showed her my digital pet. I also showed the others who had walked over to us.

"Aw, Hikari's pet is so cute!" Miho said, though it was more of a squeal. "I call her Usa-chan," I said as I looked down at her with a smile.

"Hikari really seems to love her. She hasn't turned it off since she first got it," Yugi says with a smile.

"She's my pet, it would be cruel to do something like that," I said with a pout. "But she isn't real Hikari. It's okay to turn it off," Tea said trying to reason with me, though I wasn't going to have it.

"She's probably the closest thing I'll ever get to a pet so I want to take care of her the best that I can. I don't care if she's digital, she's still my pet and I won't treat her any differently than a live one," I said passionately as I smiled down at Usa-chan. For a second, I almost thought that she smiled back up at me.

"Say Yugi, Hikari, we should all do a data exchange. We can make all of ours grow," Joey said suddenly.

We both agreed with him.

"Alright, then... link up!" Joey said as he connected his with Yugi's.

Then Joe started kicking Yu-2. "He's bullying him!" Yugi said sounding a bit upset, though I can't blame him. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted to connect mine with his anymore...

"It really is just like you," Tea said and she also sounded a bit upset though I couldn't tell why.

After that was over I hesitantly connected mine with Joey's.

Joe walked onto my screen and just stared at Usa-chan. Then it looked like he was talking to her.

"What are they doing?" Tea asked confused. I started laughing. "Seems like Joe just can't hit a girl so he's giving her confidence though words," I said trying to cover up my laughter.

"Oi! It's not funny!" Joey yelled, although I knew he wasn't angry.

After the data was exchanged I connected mine up with Yugi's. I watched as Usa-chan walked onto Yugi's screen. That's when something very unexpected happened. Yu-2 suddenly hugged Usa-chan!

I knew I was blushing and I'm pretty sure Yugi was too.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" Joey exclaimed as he continued teasing me.

That's when something worse happened.

Usa-chan kissed Yu-2 on the cheek before going back to her screen. By now my face probably looked like a red tomato and Joey was teasing me more.

"Oh shut up!" I said turning away and looking down at Usa-chan, still blushing. _'Why did you have to do that?!'_

Suddenly a big, creepy, fat student walked in, I forget his name.

Suddenly he took Tea's Digital Pet and linked it up with his Gold Digital Pet. DevilMaster, as he calls his pet, ate Tea's Sumomo in a second. Tea was really upset by it, and there was no way to bring Sumomo back unfortunately.

Then Joey hooked his Digital Pet up to the creepy guy's. Jo managed to get a kick in before he too was eaten.

"That's just cruel to feed off of other's pets. Only the lowest of scum would do that!" I suddenly yelled.

Then the guy suddenly takes my Usa-chan and connects her up to DevilMaster!

She manages to last for a little while since she was such a good hider, but she too ended up getting eaten. I sunk to my knees, holding the device that once held my wonderful pet.

Usa-chan really was like a living pet to me, even though she was digital. And now... she's gone... I felt tears slip out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

Not once did I pay attention to what was going on around me and instead mourned over my lost digital pet.

I know it seems pretty pathetic to do so, but that's just how close I actually felt to her.

Even once all my tears were gone I still sat there, staring at the blank screen.

"Hikari!" I heard someone yell and looked up to see once again that it was Tea.

"It's okay, we can just get you a new digital pet," Tea said as she crouched down next to me. I looked down at the little kechain device and frowned.

"I don't want a new one, I want my old one back! There's no way I'll ever replace her! I told you she was like a real pet to me... like my best friend... and you can't replace a bond like that!" I yelled angrily at Tea for even thinking of something like that.

After that they all just left me alone to calm down, though I doubted I would anytime soon. At least now all the way.

_I want my pet back!_

_**Don't be such a wuss!**_

_I can be whatever I wanna be! Besides that was the first pet I ever had!_

_**You were rich, why didn't your parents let you have a puppy or something?**_

_Well you see when I was little I would talk to animals so my parents no longer let me near animals. Thus no going into the backyard._

_**I know, I'm the writer, remember?**_

_TIME SKIP!_

My torture was finally over when the last bell of the day rang.

I quickly left the school, not waiting for even Yugi, clutching the keychain in my hand tightly. It was pretty much Usa-chan's grave, so to me, she's still in there, and there was no way I was ever letting go off it again.

I clutched it tighter, despite it hurting my hand a bit.

_/Watch out!/ _the voice that I had hurd at Burger World suddenly yelled. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere like before too.

Suddenly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground as the dark abyss covered my already terrible vision.

_What is it with me and getting knocked unconscious? Is this gonna become my hobby or something?_

_**Maybe**_

_It had better not!_

_**Don't worry. This is Season 0, a lot of bad stuff happens. Just be happy I don't have YOU facing off against the bad guys.**_

_Whatever. So how many times are you gonna make me get knocked unconscious in this season?_

_**Don't worry. I promise it won't happen too many more times.**_

_Now I know what it feels like to be Mokuba in the normal seasons. I mean he gets kidnapped so many times and this is pretty much the same thing._

_**Yes, yes. Poor Mokuba.**_

_So what's with the strange female voice that sounds like it's coming from everywhere?_

_**You'll find out later.**_

_How much later? I'm sure the "readers" want to know_

_**Just later.**_

_Before the end of this season?_

_**Maybe. Maybe not.**_

_Stingy. _

I slowly opened my eyes. It felt like someone was wrapped around my wrists and I couldn't feel the floor below my feet.

Even though my eyes were open I couldn't make anything out since my head still hurt from when I was hit so the whole room looked like it was spinning.

Suddenly it felt like I was being lowered and whatever was around my arms was gone now.

As my feel touched the ground I fell to my knees shaking. Just what the heck was going on?!

"Hikari are you okay?" a voice that sounded familiar asked me. I looked up to see a figure that looked kinda like Yugi, though the voice sounded a little off.

He held out his hand and I took and as he helped me up. Though once he let go I instantly fell back to my knees.

"Looks like I'm still recovering from the blow that I took earlier since the room seems to like spinning and I can't seem to stand," I said feeling kinda dizzy and trying to keep my head still, though it seemed to want to spin like the room.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said as he knelt down, his back facing me. I did as he told, since I couldn't even think straight.

I suddenly felt me being picked up and I'm pretty sure I was seeing the back of his head. _'Huh, a piggyback ride. Sounds like fun!'_

_I think I have brain damage..._

About a half an hour later he set me onto my bed and I just stared at him, though I was having difficulty seeing him, not because the room was spinning since it no longer was, but because it was so dark.

"Is something the matter?" he asked me and I could almost imagining him tilting his head to the side as he did so which looked so cute in my head!

After a little while I just shook my head. He sighed and left the room.

"Be careful," I said right before he left. I'm pretty sure he turned around to look at me before he left, though I wasn't sure since it was so dark. _'Huh... why did I say that?'_

_Definitely brain damage... I hate you so much..._

_**I know**_

I sighed and got up and found the light switch so that I could see. After I was finished changing I peaked into Yugi's room to see Yugi sleeping soundly on his bed and the moonlight shining on him though his skylight, which is how I was able to see him.

_Do I no longer have brain damage or something?_

_**Honey, we're in Yugioh! ANYTHING is possible! Even you suddenly no having brain damage.**_

I frowned a little, realizing I never got to thank thank Him for carrying me back here. I sighed and went back into my room to realize another thing. My keychain was gone!

I couldn't even remember holding it when I woke up earlier...

I lay myself down on my bed, knowing there was no way I'd ever be able to find it now.

I never fell asleep.

_TIME SKIP!_

I ended up staying home from school today since I was so out of it. The entire time I just sat on my bed staring at the floor and feeling like the worst pet owner ever.

_Again with being depressed... I blame you!_

_**No, it's 'I chose you!' and we're not in Pokemon. Even though Yugioh and Pokemon are very similar.**_

_Not what I meant and you know it!_

First I couldn't protect her when she was alive in the digital world and then I couldn't even protect her grave. And now all I have left of her is my memories.

I was so wrapped up in my misery I never noticed my door being opened until someone said, "Hikari" making me look up.

I had been crying a lot that day so my eyes were all puffy and it was harder than usual to see. The person who had come into my room looked like Yugi, though like last night the voice was off a bit.

He held out his hand that was closed. I just stared at his hand wondering what he was holding.

When he opened his hand I discovered it was a digital pet keychain. _'Don't tell me He got me a new one.'_

He chuckled probably seeing the confused and annoyed look on my face. "Don't worry. This is your old one," He said causing me to be very surprised.

I quickly took it before he could even have a chance to change his mind and smiled at it.

When I looked back up to thank him I saw that he had disappeared. _'Why does He always do that? Oh well, maybe I'll get to next time. That means I'll have to say thanks 3 times. Oh well, at least now I have Usa-chan back, and this time, I'll make sure to keep her safe, even if it means leaving her at home while I go to school.'_

_Yay! I have her back, even if it's just her grave!'_

_**And she will never be mentioned again!**_

_What?!_

_**Yup!**_

_Why?!_

_**Because she is dead and there is no point in bringing her up again. If this was Season 0 only she may have been mentioned again but here she won't.**_

_You're evil!_

_**And you're over dramatic!**_

_That's only because she was my first pet ever and I got so attached to her over the course of a few days and then she gets EATEN! Besides you're the one who made me act like that!_

_**Still over dramatic...**_

* * *

So I hope you all like that chapter.

Again, please review so I don't start thinking my story is a lode of sh*t. Also don't get used to me cussing because I don't do it a lot.

Also a little spoiler for all of you. I will have a new OC introduced by the end of the Season 1 episodes. Yay!

So review, follow, favorite and all that stuff! Have any questions about my story or me (as long as they aren't too personal) please ask away. I love answering questions and to be honest I prefer talking to people over the internet because you will meet a lot more different people. Also, little note about me, I am homeschooled. So I don't really have much human contact, which is why I love talking to people over the internet. So if you have questions ask away and I will answer to the best of my abilities. If you don't have questions just review and tell me how you liked the story. If you have suggestions please tell me and I will try to make my story better, though some chapters I just can't change.

See you all in about a week, or 2 or longer if I forget.

-LightMoon


	7. AN 1

Okay now I KNOW you all are gonna hate me after this!

This isn't a chapter; it's an author's note. I know I said I wouldn't do this (at least I think I said that I wouldn't), but I am discontinuing this story. Or rather, rewriting it again. After thinking about my OC I decided I made her story too sad and ended up making at least the first chapter confusing. So I will be changing her bio. and a few other things. She will also no longer have supernatural powers.

Also I'm kinda iffy on the whole Season 0 thing at the beginning. So I DESPERATELY need help if I am to post the rewritten version. Should I have Season 0 still in it? Should I add some of the chapters from the manga? Should I try to make this a love story and possibly ruin it because I am terrible at love scenes? Should I even try rewriting it or should I just give up and try something else?

Please answer these questions for me. You don't have to do them all but answering any of them would help me a bunch!

Thanks goes to anyone who helps me with this. Until next time (if there is a next time)

-LightMoon


End file.
